Simple Observación
by Lalwens
Summary: Es como en quidditch" "Eres facil de leer"... a veces observar desde lejos no es suficiente, y una manchita podría delatar de manera clara cuan evidente estas siendo. KatiexOliver


**Disclaimer:**juro solemnemente que nunca copiaré.

_Dedicado a belu.  
_

* * *

**Simple Observación  
Te conozco Katie Bell  
**

Oliver levanto una ceja internamente resignándose, era la quinta vez que perdía la concentración, apretó los dientes e intento volver a su trabajo, con su vista aún sobre ella, Katie Bell.

Mordía la punta de su pluma y tenía una ligera mancha en su labio inferior, cosa que era común en ella, pero que le daba un aire encantador, más aún luciendo tan concentrada como en ese momento.

Ella rodó los ojos, soltando pluma y pergamino sobre la mesa que estaba frente a ella, suspirando audiblemente en muestra de resignación, nuevamente, no era la primera vez que le veía hacerlo (esa noche).

Katie levanto la vista descubriendo la vista de Oliver sobre ella.

"¿Si?"

Ella se sintió nerviosa, "_¿Si?_" era Oliver¿no podía haber pensado en otra cosa que decir?, el sonrió con gracia en saludo.

"No es nuestra noche" comentó un tanto frustrado, Katie sonrió de medio lado y miro sus cosas sobre el suelo.

"No puedo concentrarme" confesó "Y no soy muy buena en esto"

"Acércate" le ordeno el castaño, ella obedeció "¿Qué sucede?"

"¿Qué sucede?" repitió ella extrañada.

"Si¿Qué sucede?" ella no respondió inmediatamente, pensando en _que podía suceder._

"¿Qué sucede de que?" insistió en ella en desentender, Oliver negó un par de veces

"Te conozco Katie Bell" respondió el con sencillez.

"¿Me conoces?" volvió a repetir ella.

"Bell, si vas a seguir repitiendo cada cosa que digo…"

"No, no es eso, es solo que no entiendo" se sonrojo ligeramente, y gracias a Merlín que las velas saben disimular aquello muy bien

"¿No entiendes que?"

"No entiendo a que viene todo eso"

"¿Todo eso de que?"

"El… ¿Qué sucede?... Te conozco Katie Bell" enfatizo ella agravando su voz para imitar al muchacho lo que hizo proferir a este un par de audibles risas, ella espero a que el terminará de reír.

"Es como en quidditch" explico, ella sonrió, y el supuso la pregunta subsiguiente, y el asintió "Eres fácil de leerte"

"¿Qué quiere decir?"

"Observa" dijo el facilitando un espejo cercano a su tablero de quidditch "la pequeña mancha de tinta sobre tu labio"

"¿Qué tiene?" pregunto ella y Oliver la observo sin decir nada.

"Es una marca particular"

"No lo es, siempre me sucede, no puedo evitarlo"

"No puedes evitarlo siempre que estás nerviosa, y eso lo comprueba"

"Si, pero es algo de a diario"

"No es de a diario" respondió el con seguridad "Es exclusivo de un nerviosismo en particular"

Katie lo miro desconfiada, el rió con simpatía.

"Es como los días antes del partido, jamás tocas la comida, pero en la mañana terminas devorando toda barra de chocolate que encuentras"

"Yo…"

"O las veces que te gusta reñirme" le interrumpió el para continuar "justo después de los partidos, porque crees que soy demasiado estricto y necesito una vida que vivir, distraerme, recostarme en el tronco junto al lago"

Katie se quedo en silencio.

"¿Y que me dices de fin de curso?"

"Los detestas, aún cuando dices que mueres por irte a abrazar a tu perro"

"No lo metas a él" Katie defendió a su fiel amado, y Oliver rió.

"Lo cierto Katie, es que te conozco"

"Soy tan aburrida y predecible que hasta mi despistado capitán de quidditch puede leerme fácilmente" Katie suspiró resignada y mordió su labio.

"No eres aburrida, ni tampoco predecible" Oliver le consoló.

"Pero tu…"

"Está nada más basado en observación" Oliver soltó, Katie lo miró perpleja.

"¿Me observas?"

"Siempre que puedo" respondió sincero. Katie sonrió sintiendo de pronto su privacidad invadida.

"¿Y cuanto me observas?"

"Mucho" sonrió el divirtiéndose antes las confesiones no programadas, era cierto, la observaba mucho, le gustaba observarla y no podía negarlo. Ella lo miro sin sonreír aún cuando internamente no podía estar más entusiasmada, Oliver Wood, la observaba _mucho_.

"¿Por qué me observas?" Oliver la miro por un momento, sin decidir a terminar la confesión o solo disfrutar como siempre hacía de sus conversaciones con ella.

"Eres interesante"

"¿YO?" Katie rió está vez "No seas absurdo Oliver, soy muy normalita"

"No eres _normalita"_ Oliver la miro incluso con seriedad "eres increíble, eres agradable, eres graciosa,…"

"Y muy torpe"

"Lo dijiste tu"

"Se supone que tendrías que negarlo" ella hizo puchero y el sonrió "No soy tan torpe"

"Bien, bien… como te decía"

"Te voy a decir porque me observas" Katie sonrió divertida sentándose un poco más cerca de Oliver para hacer la conversación más privada

"¿Lo sabes?"

"Lo se"

"¿Y no te asusta?"

"Para nada" sonrió sincera

"¿Por qué te observo?" el acerco más su rostro a su oído haciendo incluso que aquello le erizará la piel.

"Por qué ya lo gemelos no te hacen reír…" ella golpeo con suavidad su antebrazo

"¡Oye!" el protesto

"Y necesitas un bufón" ella volteo a golpearlo y rió "No es justo"

"¿Cómo adivinaste?"

"Simple observación"

"Si" afirmo ella con seguridad

"¿También eres muy observadora?"

"Oh… si que lo soy" ella sonrió

"¿En que te basas?"

"Es como en Quidditch"

"¿Si?" pregunto interesado

"Eres fácil de leerte"

"¿De verdad lo crees?"

"Si… si dejarás de observar está manchita en particular, podrías notar que sucede cuando se que me estás observando"

"¿Ah si?" ella asintió

"Si dejarás de observarme también podría notar que cuando dejo de comer el día anterior al partido es porque se que me estás observando"

"Pero si…"

"Además en mi segundo año juré que no comería nada antes de cada partido" le cortó ella "Porque cierto capitán me ordeno no volver a comer _mi comida favorita_"

"¿Por qué mejor no comes grasa pura?"

"¡Es mi favorita!"

"Y también si dejarás de observarme podrías notar que como mucho chocolate la mañana anterior precisamente porque después del partido me reñirías por no comer nada"

"Como si chocolate fuese un nutriente indispensable"

"Lo es, el profesor Lupin puede confirmártelo"

"Lupin está loco" Katie lo miro ofendida

"Amo al profesor Lupin, así que cuidado" Oliver le miro asustado, ella sonrió inocente.

"Bien… bien…"

"Y por ultimo, si dejarás de observarme, podrías notar que te riño después de cada partido es exclusivamente porque esperas que lo haga"

"¿Espero que lo haga?"

"Por supuesto que si" ella sonrió "¿De que otra manera podrías compartir una tarde de completa observación sobre mi recostado sobre el tronco frente al lago?"

"Pero si no hemos hecho eso" el la miró confundido, ella beso su mejilla.

"Entonces no eres tan observador como presumes" ella sonrió y le guiño el ojo "Por si acaso es una clara invitación"

"Al parecer tu tampoco eres tan buena observadora"

"¿No? Pero si no me has dado nada que observar"

"¿Te parece poco?"

"¿Poco que?"

"Que en cada observación sobre ti, está enlazada la cordura que queda de mi"

"Eso ya lo había notado" ella volvió a sonreír, el se sintió derrotado.

"No eres tan lista Katie Bell"

"Por que no me conoces tanto después de todo" el rió.

"Pero si mejor de lo que crees" ella levanto una ceja "De lo contrario, hace un minuto te hubiese besado"

Katie rió sonrojada.

"Entonces no eres tan listo Wood…"

"Cállate de una vez Bell" Oliver sonrió y deposito un ligero beso en sus labios "Me estás provocando desde que sabes que te observo"

* * *

_Como siempre, muchas gracias por leer.  
Disculpen lo errores que pueda tener, tengo examen mañana y necesitaba escribir algo, lo que saliera, y esto fue lo que salio. ¿Alguna crítica hacía ello?  
Estoy demasiado nerviosa, cansada, he tenido una semana de lo más cutre, y bueno... necesitaba hacerlo. Escribir me ayuda._

_Lo quiero mucho  
Lalwens_


End file.
